Broken
by Missy Motion
Summary: A young Spanish girl loses her mother in a car accident and is forced to live with her father whom she's never known. A not so young boy is the popular, hot guy in school and loves every second of it...full summary in profile


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Nessie, or Jacob.

**A/N:** For you wrestling fans, wrestling doesn't come into play until later in the story, sorry for any disappointment /: Please read and review, this is simply a preface/filler type chapter.

Peace, love and besos,  
MM.

* * *

"You know my mom and dad would never forgive you for this, possibly even kill you for it," I said softly between each soft kiss that my husband, Jacob, placed on my lips. Okay, so he's not my husband…yet. I know I'm going to marry him someday, it's fate. The only reason we haven't yet is because my parents believe I'm still too young. We've been dating for the last nine years, and while physically I may only be seventeen and even younger biologically, mentally I am the same age, if not older than my parents were when they got married. And on top of that, they weren't even a sure thing. Even now, they could still fall out of love, but Jacob and I, we're always going to love each other. Like I said, it's fate.

He growled softly, his hands sliding back out from beneath my shirt. I sighed at the frustration on his face and placed my hand on his. He exhaled sharply and looked up at me, his eyes deep and sincere. "Nessie, I love you, and you know that I always will. I don't care what that leech or Bella think or say about it, it's our life-"

"Hey, those are my parents, and technically me, that you're talking about." He sighed and shook his head, his voice growing softer as he squeezed my hand tightly. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed them gently, and I placed my free hand on top of his head comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like how they still treat you like a little kid. They know how brilliant you are, how beautiful and talented and great you are, and they know exactly how I feel about you, so I don't understand why they can't just let us live our lives." I bit my bottom lip as I listened to each word carefully. I agreed with everything he was saying, and I couldn't tell you how many times I'd tried to convince my parents to just let us do our own thing, but I also couldn't deny that I loved my parents, and no matter how old I got to be or how wise I was, I would still be their little seventeen year old baby. I lifted Jake's head up and peered into his dark brown orbs with intensity and fire, attaching my lips to his.

I didn't care what my parents said, this was my life. I'm smart, I'm mature, and I know how to handle myself. They'll learn to deal with it, and they'll see that they can't control me forever. I'm my own person, and I love this boy with all of my heart. And nothing is going to ever change that.

* * *

"Jake, can you come over? I thought I could do this on my own, but I don't think I can. I just need you here right now, please," I sobbed into the phone, and I could hear the panic in his voice as he told me he'd be right over. Moments later he was swinging himself through my window from the tree just outside and I ran over to him, his arms wrapping around me tightly as we both fell to the floor.

"Nes, what's wrong please tell me," he was still worried as he spoke, so I tried to collect myself and catch my breath so I could speak to him. I lifted my head but kept my eyes on the floor, gasping as I tried to calm myself, and soon my sobs fell silent.

"A couple of months ago, when we did…what we did, did you have…protection?" I snuck a glance up at him, and his face looked just as I had feared. My tears began rolling slowly down my cheeks again as he shook his head. "Well me and Ari were talking and it all makes sense; my mood swings, my weird eating habits, I'm tired all the time-"

"What are you saying, Nes?" He cut me off as I realized I was speaking faster. I took a breath and sniffled back my tears, shaking my head. I didn't know why I was crying, which is something my best friend, Ariella, said could happen if you're pregnant; your emotions spinning out of control. My tears began rolling harder as I thought about it more, ans I hung my head down as I began to speak again.

"We went to the drug store and got a pregnancy test, just to be sure…I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean for anything like this happen I don't even know how it's possible I don't know what we're going to do-"

"Are you pregnant?" I shook my head, chewing on my bottom lip and squeezing my eyes closed.

"I don't know, I can't get myself to look at it." After a few moments of silence, I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, and another beneath my chin. I complied to the force dragging my face up to look at Jake, and once our eyes locked he moved his hand to the side of my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He gave me a small smile, but in his eyes I could see worry and panic.

"No matter what happens, we're going to get through it. I love you, and if you are…then I'll love our baby too. We'll do it together, we can do anything together. You don't have anything to worry about." He kissed my lips tenderly and hugged my tightly, letting me cry on his shoulder. We sat there for a few moments, comforting each other and feeling what the other was feeling. He pulled away and stood up, looking down at me and holding out his hand. I leaned up and sighed, taking his hand in mine and standing up beside him.

He laced his fingers with mine and kissed the top of my head, and we both headed towards the bathroom. I felt the cold white tiles beneath my feet and stood slightly behind Jacob as my eyes fell on the small white stick sitting on the bathroom counter. He looked back at me and I met his eyes, which were now softer, almost tired looking. "Hey, it'll be okay." He smiled softly at me and I spread a small smile across my lips in return. I squeezed his hand tighter as we walked closer to the counter, stopping once I was withing arms reach. I reached my right hand out and exhaled sharply in an attempt to calm my racing heart before I picked up the test. I held it in front of the two of us and we looked down at it together. My stomach dropped slightly as I read the test, and I felt Jake's palm grow sweaty in mine. He griped my hand tighter; I can imagine it would be painful on any other occasion but my mind was a little preoccupied with the two black lines showing themselves in the middle of the test.


End file.
